This Kiss
by Rave14
Summary: Flash has loved Shayera forever can he gather to courage to tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**This Kiss by faith hill**

I don't want another heartbreak  
>I don't need another turn to cry<br>I don't want to learn the hard way  
>Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye<br>But you got me like a rocket  
>Shooting straight across the sky<p>

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<p>

It's that pivotal moment  
>It's impossible<br>This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
>This kiss, this kiss<p>

Cinderella said to Snow White  
>How does love get so off course<br>All I wanted was a white knight  
>With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse<p>

Ride me off into the sunset  
>Baby, I'm forever yours<p>

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<p>

It's that pivotal moment  
>It's unthinkable<br>This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
>This kiss, this kiss<p>

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
>On the rooftop under the sky<br>You can kiss me with the windows open  
>While the rain comes pouring inside<br>Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
>Let's let everything slide<br>You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<p>

It's that pivotal moment  
>It's subliminal<br>This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
>This kiss, this kiss <p>

Shayera made her way to the Watchtower cafeteria. She grabbed a tray and put food on it. The usual a salad…she didn't want to ruin her figure. Then again she didn't have anyone to appreciate it either…She looked across the cafeteria and her eyes caught John who was sitting beside Vixen who was laughing. Shayera looked at the ground, trying to ignore the love scene that was played out near her.

She sat at an empty table and stared at her food. Suddenly her hunger was completely gone, a flash of red passed by her and before she knew it Wally was in the seat across from her. "Hey Shay" he said sweetly leaning across the table. Shayera put on a fake smile, and Flash frowned. "Shay what's the matter…" Without a word he followed her eyes and his landed on John as well, he let out a sigh. "Shay you should really get over him. He's not worth your time it's his loss, not yours. I'm sure there are plenty of guys that are willing to share their lives with a beautiful woman like you…" A grin spread across Flash's face and Shayera laughed.

"Plus if you're all sad who am I gonna laugh with. I won't have anyone to talk too, or to make in front of Batman with." Shayera laughed harder, and Flash grin brightened even more. He loved her laugh, it was light and carefree. Her blue eyes seemed to shine a little brighter, and her beautiful red hair swayed slightly as it swept against her shaking shoulders. He wanted to reach forward and touch her silky hair, but he kept his hand to himself. His stomach growled loudly, and Shayera stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Someone hasn't eaten in a while…" she began. "Yeah I was on duty in Central City yesterday. A bunch of robberies and prison breaks. I didn't get a wink of sleep, and I didn't eat anything either." His stomach let out another growl, and Shayera laughed. She pushed her tray over to him. "Grab something." "You sure?" Flash questioned looking up at her, and she nodded, her lips curling up into another stunning smile.

Flash grabbed one of the two sandwiches and brought it to his lips. Shayera watched him ,smiling, as he devoured the sandwich quickly. Shayera picked up the other sandwich and ate it slowly. She finished and drank some of her water, and handed it to Flash who drank as well. "Thanks Shay. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you." Shayera smiled. "You would probably starve." Just then John came over to their table. He sat down, and Shayera's good mood was gone.

"Hey Shayera, and Wally." Neither Wally nor Shayera said anything. Shayera picked up the apple on her tray, and began to eat some of it. "I was wondering Shayera would you like to go see a movie tonight?" Shayera choked on her apple. Hadn't he just sat with Vixen! What an asshole! Before Shayera could respond, Flash did. "Sorry John me and Shay are going out tonight actually. We're going to see a movie, and then do something afterward…" John's expression saddened. Shayera was glad that Flash was there to cover for her… John stood up and walked back to his table. "Thanks Wally for coming up with an excuse." Shayera said putting her mace on the table. "I wasn't coming up with an excuse actually. I was thinking we could really go out tonight. But just as friends of course…" Wally held his breath waiting for Shayera to answer. Her wings expanded slightly as her expression stayed the same. "Come on it'll be good for you, to go out under people and have some actual fun." Wally continued and Shayera nodded. "Yeah you're right."

"You're right! I should get to do something fun instead of be in my room every night." Flash smiled and grabbed her hand. "Plus maybe you'll meet a nice guy and forget all about John." Shayera laughed. Wally hoped that the "nice guy" would be him. He'd never admit to Shayera but he loved her. He had loved her since the first time he met her, she had been like an angel floating down from heaven, literally. Her beauty overwhelmed him but he wasn't the only one, John stole her right from him. Well before he even had a chance…


	2. Chapter 2

**This Kiss by faith hill**

I don't want another heartbreak  
>I don't need another turn to cry<br>I don't want to learn the hard way  
>Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye<br>But you got me like a rocket  
>Shooting straight across the sky<p>

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<p>

It's that pivotal moment  
>It's impossible<br>This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
>This kiss, this kiss<p>

Cinderella said to Snow White  
>How does love get so off course<br>All I wanted was a white knight  
>With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse<p>

Ride me off into the sunset  
>Baby, I'm forever yours<p>

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<p>

It's that pivotal moment  
>It's unthinkable<br>This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
>This kiss, this kiss<p>

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
>On the rooftop under the sky<br>You can kiss me with the windows open  
>While the rain comes pouring inside<br>Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
>Let's let everything slide<br>You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centrifugal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<p>

It's that pivotal moment  
>It's subliminal<br>This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
>This kiss, this kiss <p>

So here she is getting ready for her "not date" with Wally. They were going to see a movie together, and then go out in one of the finest restaurants in Central City. It was only natural for the red headed speedster to take her to his city. He had always wanted her to go there after all…Shayera brushed trough her thick red hair as her bangs framed her face. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and a pair of black high heels. She put a jacket over herself, to make sure that her wings were shielded.

She applied a bit of makeup and grabbed her bag, which she slung over shoulder. The door of her room opened automatically like all the doors in the Watchtower and sure enough in front of it stood Wally West, The Flash. His hand was up as if he was just about to knock, he put his hand down again. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a short sleeved white shirt, with a black leather jacket over it. He stared at her his eyes wide, and Shayera panicked. "I look bad don't I?" She covered her hair with her hands, and slowly Wally removed them. He couldn't help himself as he put his hand against her cheek. "Nah you look beautiful Shay." Shayera smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well let's go you promised me fun, we might as well hurry it up." Flash chuckled as he was dragged along by Shayera.

They stepped on the Teleporter. A second later they arrived in Central City and Shayera looked around curiously, the city was beautiful. With its skyscrapers reflecting in the sun light, like marble statues. Wally came up behind her and hugged her, putting his chin on the top of her head. "You like the city?" Shayera nodded. "It's beautiful." Hand in hand they walked toward the movie theatre which luckily was only a few blocks away.

Wally brought them both tickets for a new romantic comedy. Wally didn't just do it for Shayera if it was after her they'd probably go into some action movie. He thought it would suit better to watch this movie, Wally brought popcorn and two drinks and they made their way into the dimly light theatre room. They sat down in the third row and Wally handed Shayera her drink. During the movie Wally and Shayera had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. The couple got together again at the end, and it was so sweet Shayera let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Wally looked over at Shayera and gently wiped the tears away. Shayera grabbed his hand and put it on her face, smiling.

The movie ended and they made their way out of the movie theatre. They were still hand in hand as they walked to one of the finest restaurants in Central City. Wally pulled out a chair for Shayera and she sat down. "You're such a gentleman Wally." She teased and Wally blushed. They ate salad, lobster and potatoes, and finished off with crème brulee. Wally paid the bill and they walked outside of the small restaurant. Shayera looked at her watch "It's only nine o'clock what should we do?" Wally thought for a little bit. "Why don't we party some?" He grinned and Shayera smiled and put her arm trough his. "Why not? Let's go party!"

That's how Wally and Shayera ended up on the dance floor, Wally behind Shayera with his hands on her hips. Shayera moving her hips side to side , with her hands above her head and laughing. "This is so much fun!" She screamed over the loud music. "Yeah it is! I can't even remember the last time I went to the club. I've been so busy with work." Wally screamed. Wally's favorite song started playing and he pulled Shayera to him and they danced close together but never quit touching. Wally whispered every word of the song into Shayera's ear, who giggled. "I didn't know you could sing." She teased and Wally grinned.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me babe." He winked and Shayera laughed. Two hours passed and the two heroes left the club. Shayera held on to Wally's arm exhausted, her head on his shoulder. She yawned and Wally chuckled. "Someone's tired." He softly grabbed a strand of her hair and tugged it behind her ear. "Flash to Watchtower beam us up." They arrived at the Watchtower and Green Lantern greeted them frowning.

"Hey Flash, Hawkgirl…" "Hey GL" Wally grinned. "Wally I'm tired can you walk me to my room?" Shayera asked her head still on his shoulder. "Sure beautiful. We'll see ya later GL." They walked hand in hand to Shayera's room and Wally stopped. They looked at each other without a word, and Shayera smiled. "This night was amazing. It was the most fun I've had well ever…" she began. "Same here Shay, you're a great dancer!" he teased and she blushed laughing. Wally put his hands on her face, and leaned down brushing his lips against hers softly. He was about to pull away when Shayera grabbed the back of his head, fisting her hands in his red hair and pulling him closer. They stayed like that their lips and tongues meeting in a heated battle.

Shayera moved away with a shocked Wally in front of her. She grabbed his hand "Stay with me tonight?" she asked pleading him with her eyes. Wally smiled nervously "I don't want to take advantage of you Shay you and GL…" "I don't want John, I want you Wally. Please stay with me, we don't have to do anything." She said entwining her fingers nervously. "Alright."

They went inside of her room and Shayera let herself fall on the bed, Wally took her shoes off and put them in her closet. When he turned around she was already asleep, making sure not to disturb her he laid down beside. He pulled the covers over them both, and pulled her to him. They fell asleep like that, Wally's arms around Shayera, as they both lay asleep dreaming…


End file.
